It's Simply MyungJong :)
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: Saat Sungjong keluar dari kamar, Myungsoo menoleh dan langsung menghampirinya. "Kau menangis?" Tanya Myungsoo cemas...


Fanfict

Rated – T (Romance, Love. **Warn:** KissScene, MyungJong shipper~)

It's Simply Myungjong :)

.

Saat Sungjong keluar dari kamar, Myungsoo menoleh dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Myungsoo cemas.

"Bukan. Ah, iya sih aku menangis. Tapi aku tak apa-apa." Sungjong mengelap sudut matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sungjong tersenyum mendengar nada dan melihat raut Myungsoo yang khawatir padanya. Ia mengusap bahu Myungsoo dan menjawab: "Aku cuma baru saja nonton MV, dan membuatku menangis."

"Yaa!"

Sungjong tertawa geli di sela genangan air mata yang tersisa.

"MV apa? Apa kau nonton The Chaser dan menangis melihat aku terbanting ke kanan dan ke kiri di dalam mobil?"

Sungjong tertawa lagi sambil menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya. "Tentu bukan. Di bandingkan itu aku lebih ingin menangis melihat MV 60sec-nya Sunggyu-hyung dan Love Blossom-nya ." Sungjong cemberut menyebutkan dua judul MV yang dibintangi kekasihnya itu.

"Ahhh… Jongie-ku cemburu." Myungsoo justru senang dan mengelus rambut Sungjong. Sementara Sungjong tambah cemberut saja. Dibiarkannya Myungsoo mengusap-usap rambutnya, ia tahu Myungsoo sangat suka melakukan itu. "Nonton MV apa sih?" Myungsoo kembali bertanya.

"Please Don't.."

"Mwo! Wae yo?" Myungsoo menarik tangannya dari rambut Sungjong.

"Haish.. Itu judulnya hyuuungg…" Sungjong menarik tangan Myungsoo dan kembali menempelkannya pada kepalanya. Sementara Myungsoo hanya ber-Ooh ria.

…

Myungsoo menyerah untuk membawa Sungjong nonton bioskop. Mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk nonton film romantis dan mencari kesempatan untuk berciuman dengannya benar-benar membuat Myungsoo menyerah, sebab usahanya selalu gagal. Sungjong selalu tidur pulas di bangku penonton hingga adegan romantis terlewatkan dan film selesai diputar.

Bagaimana Myungsoo tak kesal? Susah-payah ia memesan tiket, mentraktir makan-minum dan sebagainya jika ujung-ujungnya ia tak dapat apa-apa.

Sungjong menguap di perjalanan pulang. "Apa film-nya bagus?" Tanyanya suntuk.

"Kau membiarkanku nonton sendirian."

"Hehe.. maaf hyung. Aku tak tahan untuk tidak memejamkan mata jika lampu dimatikan. Lagipula film-nya juga sepi. Cuma ada narator dan pemerannya hanya bicara dengan berbisik."

"Tentu saja, itu 'kan film romatis." Dengus Myungsoo.

"Ahh.. gara-gara ini aku tak bisa nonton Drama yang baru ku-download di laptop."

"Lebih penting drama daripada malam minggu dengan kekasihmu rupanya."

"Bukan…" Sungjong memeluk lengan Myungsoo. "Cuma sayang saja. Aku sudah benar-benar dibuat penasaran. Sepertinya episode kali ini akan seru."

"Kenapa tak kaubuat saja drama-mu sendiri?" Ucap Myungsoo asal.

"Aku ingin main drama seperti yang dimainkan Woohyun-hyung dan Sungyeol-hyung." Timpal Sungjong. Dan mereka membahas daftar drama yang pernah Sungjong tonton di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Mereka sampai di apartemen pukul sembilan malam. Myungsoo menyalakan lampu sementara Sungjong menggeliat meregangkan ototnya.

"Aku sudah tidur nyenyak tadi, sepertinya aku bakal tidur telat dan nonton drama saja. Hyung ikut nonton yuk.." Ajak Sungjong.

"Mandi dulu. Nanti kutemani." Jawab Myungsoo, merasa harus bergantian menemani Sungjong yang sudah mau diajak nonton meski lelaki itu justru ketiduran di bioskop.

Sungjong senang mendengar jawaban Myungsoo dan ia langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Pukul 09.25, Sungjong masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati Myungsoo sedang asyik bermain dengan laptop-nya.

"Yaa! Laptop-ku!" Sungjong segera merenggut benda itu.

"Ck..ck..ck.. ada banyak sekali fotoku." Myungsoo nyengir.

"Lebih banyak fotoku sendiri." Kata Sungjong narsis.

"Satu foto membuatku cemburu." Myungsoo memberitahu.

"Ya mana?" Sungjong duduk di samping Myungsoo dan mulai mencari folder drama yang akan ditontonnya.

"Foto seksi Kim Jae Joong."

Sungjong langsung menoleh cepat. Wajahnya memerah. "I..itu… Aku hanya perlu pose-nya. Kita kan sering dapat tawaran pemotretan dengan konsep-konsep seperti itu. Lagipula bukan cuma foto Jae Joong-hyung yang kusimpan."

"Arra~ Cepat putar drama-nya. Lalu lekas tidur."

Sungjong mengangguk, lalu setelah itu ia menekan enter. Dan sebuah opening drama remaja diputar.

…

Sudah pukul sepuluh dan Myungsoo benar-benar mengantuk. Ia menguap beberapa kali. Namun Sungjong masih saja fokus dengan drama-nya. Sungjong benar, episode ini lumayan seru. Dipenuhi pemecahan intrik yang dibahas melalui flashback yang mengejutkan. Myungsoo paham meski tidak menonton dari awal.

Hingga cerita hampir berakhir. Dan sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Dua pemeran utama berciuman secara tiba-tiba. Ciuman panas yang berlangsung cukup lama dan memakan durasi.

Myungsoo berdeham singkat. Ini adalah adegan yang ingin ia lihat bersama Sungjong di bioskop.

Dilihatnya Sungjong salah tingkah. "eeh.. adegan ini mengejutkan." Ia menelan ludah.

Myungsoo mulai mengulurkan lengan untuk memeluk pinggang Sungjong. Membuat Sungjong terkejut sejenak. "Mau coba?" Tawar Myungsoo, dengan lirih.

Sungjong menoleh padanya.

Dan lihat betapa bibir yang Myungsoo inginkan terpampang jelas di depan wajahnya. Bibir Sungjong yang tampak manis sekaligus begitu sensual. Garis yang membelah tepat di tengah bibir bawahnya, selalu berhasil membuat Myungsoo menelan ludah. Dan ingat betapa seksi-nya bibir itu, membuat Myungsoo menjilat bibir tipisnya sendiri.

Myungsoo meraih rahang Sungjong dan menariknya pelan. Sempat dilihatnya mata bulat Sungjong menutup rapat.

Myungsoo tak perlu berpikir lagi. Ini yang diinginkannya. Ia meraup bibir Sungjong sekaligus dan membuat bibir itu berada dalam dekapan mulutnya seluruhnya.

Sungjong melenguh sebentar. Bibir tipis Myungsoo tanpa diduga bisa membekap bibir Sungjong yang berisi hingga seperti ini.

Beberapa isapan dan jilatan, akhirnya Myungsoo melepas bekapannya. Sekarang ia ganti menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir kekasihnya. Sentuhan di bagian atas mulut Sungjong membuat namja cantik ini berjengit geli.

Lengan Sungjong menggelayut di pundak Myungsoo, ia mencoba membalas ciuman Kim Myungsoo sebisa mungkin, meski Myungsoo jauh lebih mendominasi.

Dan tak ada tombol pause untuk adegan ini.

End.

.

.

Selanjutnya bayangkan sendiri yaa..

Sesuai judulnya. It's Simply MyungJong! Cerita ini adalah khayalan yang umum dibayangkan oleh MJs sekalian.

Membayangkan mereka ciuman dan berakhir 'bahagia'. Hehe

Komen yang membangun diperlukan ~ and thanks for read!


End file.
